Se taire ou mourir
by Partizion
Summary: Parfois, mieux vaux refuser certains paris plutôt que d'en venir à réfléchir à n'importe quoi. Bokuto l'aura appris à ses dépend (enfin peut-être). Os sur le thème Hurler du jeu du Fof


_La première fournée d'Os provient de ma tentative de participation au jeu du FoF dans lequel il faut écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Même si je ne respecte pas forcément le jour, j'essaye de rédiger dans le temps imparti. Bonne lecture!_

 **Thème : Hurler**

* * *

 **Se taire ou mourir**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait certainement mourir à ce rythme-là d'ailleurs. Il aurait bien aimé hurler sa détresse à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci avait son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _C'est un monstre, un ami indigne._

Telles étaient les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de l'as de Fukurodani. Toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire assez peu fourni y passèrent. Après tout, quitte à se taire, autant en profiter pour donner de jolis noms d'oiseaux à l'idiot de chat noir qui était assis face à lui.

Ils devaient certainement avoir l'air stupide à se fixer de la sorte en silence. Surtout que le hibou gesticulait sur place, étant incapable de rester immobile. Quelques discussions leur parvenaient depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, le coloré parvenait d'ailleurs à comprendre que plusieurs membres de son équipe pariaient sur son ennemi de l'instant.

 _Ils vont voir quand l'autre stupide chat va craquer. Je les forcerais à me laisser les passes d'Akaashi pour tout le reste de la semaine._

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de lire auprès des autres en les écoutant avec plus d'attention qu'il n'en donnait l'impression. Bokuto le connaissait suffisamment pour en être convaincu, bien qu'il ne puisse pas jeter un regard dans sa direction.

 _Vu comment il s'est fâché contre le gars bizarre aux cheveux rouges pendant le tournoi de bras de fer, je suis sûr qu'il me défendra contre ces traîtres!_

A ce souvenir, le décoloré eu bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami, enfin ancien meilleur ami, hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

 _Il avait déclaré forfait avant même de s'installer à la table! Le pote du Grand Roi avait même pas réussi à cacher son sourire moqueur!_

En pensant ça, le hibou adressa une moue moqueuse au chat qui se contenta de lui répondre d'un geste déplacé de la main. Un nouveau rire manqua de le faire s'étouffer, mais heureusement il parvint à rester aussi silencieux qu'une carpe.

 _Ou qu'Akaashi quand il réfléchit trop._

Le champion de l'équipe mourrait d'envie d'aller parler de sa comparaison au brun. Mais s'il le faisait, il devrait faire le gage de son adversaire. Et foi de Bokuto, hors de question qu'il s'occupe de la vaisselle de son bro jusqu'à la fin du stage. Plutôt mourir.

 _Mais si je meurs, je devrais attendre que tout le monde meurt aussi pour pouvoir rejouer. Et même si certains arrivaient assez vite, sans Akaashi je pourrais pas avoir de passe parfaite. C'est nul de mourir en fait! En plus ça se trouve, il va mourir super vieux et du coup il arrivera plus à lancer correctement la balle!_

\- AKAAAAASHI!

L'intéressé eu à peine le temps de relever la tête en entendant hurler qu'une masse se jeta sur lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il Bokuto-san?

\- Est-ce que tu pourras mourir en même temps que moi? Parce que sinon je pourrais plus frapper tes passes! Et je serais super méga triste! Surtout si toi tu meurs super vieux!

Un soupir passa les lèvres du brun qui caressa doucement le dos de son capitaine d'une main.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses à ça, tu devrais plutôt penser au moment présent.

\- Mais j'y ai pensé! Je me disais juste que c'était mieux de mourir plutôt que de faire la vaisselle, mais en fait je sais plus trop.

Nouveau soupir. Le passeur prit un léger temps pour réfléchir, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de se prendre la tête après leur journée d'entraînement. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore au milieu de la semaine.

\- Je pense qu...

\- Que mort ou pas, tu vas assumer d'avoir perdu mon bro, Kuroo s'agenouilla de sorte à être à la hauteur des deux autres garçons, sauf si tu veux refaire un pari. Dans ce cas-là, je veux bien qu'Akaashi vienne t'aider.

A peine un regard implorant et un énième soupir plus tard, le silence était revenu entre les deux capitaines. Le passeur se contenta quant à lui d'aller prévenir les membres de leur équipe qu'ils devront commencer l'entraînement du lendemain après-midi sans deux de leurs joueurs.

 _Je pense que je vais peut-être l'aider à mourir plus vite que prévu._


End file.
